48 Hours
by CrimsonSleipnir
Summary: Takes place 48 hours before the beginning scene of Jak 3. Hence the title. It's my first FanFic. If you read it, please review it.


"Torn! Can't you do something? Anything? I saved this city and this is what I get?" Jak's fist slammed down on the desk with enough force to crack it down the middle. Daxter, settled on the hero's shoulder flinched, half expecting his friend to become 'Dark Eco Boy.'

"I'm sorry Jak." The leader of the Freedom Fighters said as he paced behind the cracked desk. "More people than not know you were working for Krew and had connections with Kor, they think that you had a hand in everything they were doing that endangered the city."

"So you're going to outlaw me to the Wastelands?" Jak growled then muttered. "Some thanks."

"Jak…."

"Shut up Daxter. I worked for Krew as a way to get information for the Underground, for you! And Kor was PART of the Undergound, even you had a hand in with him, I don't see you being outlawed so why the hell am I?"

"Jak, the decision was not ours to make, Ashelin's protests and my own were overruled by the council."

Jak's hand ducked into his tunic and Torn tensed, only to sigh softly in relief when Jak pulled out his communicator. A few buttons were pressed before a message appeared on his screen followed by an automated voice. "Connection cannot be completed." Jak's eyes, hard and frustrated sent a chilling glare to Torn.

"Let me talk to Ashelin." He demanded.

"I can't do that Jak. Her communications are blocked off from you for her own safety. Another decision by the council when they ruled your outlawing…"

There was a knock at the door and Torn called for their entrance without bothering to ask who it was. Count Veger along with four guards entered the room.

"You need to come with us to the prison until we get a ship to take you out to the wastelands." Veger said calmly, a victorious glow in his eyes.

"Her safety!" He continued ignoring the entrance of the guards and Veger's words. "The people's safety! Damnit Torn, I saved them all!" Jak roared, kicking the cracked desk towards the Freedom leader who managed to avoid the flying wood, barely.

"You saved her and the city by killing the Barron…" came the cool voice of Veger once more and Jak turned to face him.

"I didn't kill Baron Praxis! The Metal Head Leader killed him!"

"We have no proof that that is true…"

"Damn you, damn this city and damn your truths! You can rot for all I care!" Small bolts of purple anger began to spark from the hero's body.

"Get him, contain him!" Veger commanded and the four guards took Jak away, surprisingly he gave no resistance.

Daxter hopped off this buddies shoulder but Jak didn't seem to notice. "You'll regret this. Just you wait." The ottsel said then hopped off after Jak.

* * *

"I can't believe the council is doing this." Samos the Sage said as he paced before the blind mystic and her bird. "Jak is being outlawed… it's just not right and we're powerless."

Pecker let out a squawk. "I admit I'll miss Jak but I'll be glad to see the overgrown rat go." He received two very angered glares for this comment then shrugged and spoke for the mystic. "Onin says that there's nothing to worry about and something about finding himself out in the deserts."

Samos sighed and shook his head, taking a seat in the air. He hovered just a bit, deep in though when Keira walked in.

"Daddy! They've got Jak we have got to do something!"

"Hm what?" Samos wavered in the air a bit and stared at his daughter, as if trying to remember who she was. "How do you know that Keira dear?"

"Daxter told me. They're taking him to the confines now!"

There was silence for a moment and everyone present in the tent glanced back and fourth to one another. Finally, in a rather soft voice, Pecker spoke, once again for Onin. "Let him go, he'll come back."

* * *

Jak paced in the cell. His veins ran with cold blood towards the city. The same blood he had spilled for this city. Why had he even bothered?

"Fine." Jak huffed. "Outlaw me, but don't come crying when the metal heads begin to win again or something else goes wrong."

The door opened and Jak stood up, slightly tense and ready, for what though, he wasn't sure. A guard walked in, gun in one hand and Daxter in the other. "Take your furry friend." Said the gruff voice as Daxter was tossed to Jak. "You'll both be outta our hands in no time." The guard chuckled and walked away.

Jak caught Daxter who was unconscious. He set him on the bed and prodded him. "C'mon Dax, get up. I know you're faking."

One eye opened and then the other. He smiled. "Didn't think I'd leave you to go on another adventure without me did ya?"

Jak smiled weakly. "No more adventures Dax. I'm done with this hero stuff if this is the thanks I get."

Blinking the ottsel took his usual perch on Jak's shoulder. "Whaddya mean? No more lurker lynching? Metalhead mashing? Krimson crushing and all that other fun stuff?"

"Nope." Jak said shaking his head. "I'm done. I saved the sages, only to get pumped painfully full of dark eco for two years. Then I save this city only to be outlawed by the people I saved. No more Daxter. Maybe you'd better rethink this. Stay here and tell your tales at the Naughty Ottsel."

Daxter's ears lowered almost shamefully. "Aw Jak, everyone knows those tales are taller than a yakow's stink. Without you there to roll your eyes in the background they'd be no fun to tell."

Jak shook his head and stood, rapping on his door he caught the attention of the guard. "Guard, remove the ottsel from my cell and return him to his business near the port, the Naughty Ottsel."

"Jak! No!"

The guard opened the cell and Daxter clinged to Jak. "Jak don't do this! You need me!" Daxter was removed from his shoulder rather forcefully. "I need you!"

"You've got Tess now. And watch out for Keira in my place will ya?"

Jak never got an answer as the door closed and Daxter was sent back to the Naughty Ottsel.

* * *

36 hours later 

"Aw Daxter, don't worry. Jak will be fine and he'll find his was back to us." Tess ran her hand over Daxter's back as she attempted to cheer him.

"I don't think he'll want to come back." He sighed and watched the door, anxiously waiting and yearning to see Jak walk though it. But he never did.

When the doors finally did open it was Keira and Pecker.

"Dax! Jak is being deported! Don't you want to go say good-bye?"

Daxter jumped up. "What? Now? It's nearly midnight!"

"We know what time it is fur ball, C'mon let's go." Pecker snapped. "We're gonna follow him. Onin said we should tag along with him."

Daxter jumped at the chance. "Tess baby, hold the fort down. I'll bring Jak back!"

Tess nodded and smiled, kissing the ottsel on the cheek. "Be good and keep Jak safe out there."

"He's a good guy." Tess said to Keira as Daxter followed Pecker out the door.

"They're all good guys. This shouldn't be happening at all."

Again Tess nodded and sighed as the ottsel and bird became but a orange and red dot in the distance. "Care to help me pick up a bit?"

Keira snapped out of her thought and nodded. "Sure. I need to get my mind off of things for a while. They'll come back. Safe and sound." She sounded like she was trying to convince herself.

* * *

There was a slight zap that lit the night and a growl of pain. "Knock it off!" Jak snarled. "I'm not doing anything wrong!"

"Move a little faster then, eco freak." The guards that escorted him chuckled. They were being highly amused at their lack of restriction when it came to harming their prisoner. Count Veger didn't seem to notice a thing until they reached the transport. The back hatch opened and one of the guards gave Jak another, good, shocking prod in the back. He stumbled into the back, where he was secured in a seat and the others followed.

Jak looked across the waters at the Naughty Ottsel as the hatch began to close. In the back of his mind wondered how Daxter was doing and if they would all be ok without him. Then, those thoughts, were the only thing that even had him considering returning. For them.

"Wait!" the voice was strong but feminine, as well as slightly tired. The hatch paused and Ashelin slid in before the take off. "I'm coming with you all to make sure nothing happens along the way." It was clear that she did not trust him.

She winked at Jak and sat next to him despite Veger's loud protests, but it was too late they were already over the city walls.

* * *

On top of the ship, hidden in a compartment that once stored ammo (conveniently misplaced thanks to the stowaways), Daxter and Pecker sat, in silence, for it was better that they were not caught. The next big adventure was just beginning. 


End file.
